This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. Treatment and cure of developmental or acquired strabismus requires advancing our knowledge about how eye alignment and eye movements are controlled at peripheral levels. Our studies will compare and contrast the functional organization and relative roles of different classes of motoneurons (C- and A-groups) that primarily drive either orbital or global eye muscle fibers, respectively. Completion of our studies could significantly advance our understanding of normal and pathological eye alignment, gaze-holding and eye movement associated with strabismus and other disorders.